A Peace Throughout Time
by AutobotClearwater
Summary: A new emerald signal is found but they are all at Angel isalnd. sonic and the gang go to see what this new emerald is. what they find might be more then they can handle as they get thrown into a fight centeries old.
1. Prolog

_Prolog_

_To whom ever reads this,_

_Long before Artificial Time beings were created there was Zephilum, the one true time being. It protected the time flow and the many dimensions. Then one day it decided to attack. It went from place to place leaving a path of destruction in its wake. To save our world we called a star down from the heavens and sealed the time keeper within it. We were horrified to find we called upon the wrong star. For this seal to work it must be placed in a placed within a creature of its choosing. The star goes within the creature and the seal is activated and completed._

_But the star chose an abomination, a child born of a hedgehog and an echidna to which is an outcast. We were forced to acknowledge it as to kill it would release Zephilum from his imprisonment. Years later it killed our children, ran to the future, and is starting to release the beast._

_We are a dying race and will cease to exist soon. If someone finds this you must find and destroy the creature. It has matured so the treat of Zephilum escaping threw its death is gone. It is violent and has been so since it was a child. We disagree with this being the right path but know when to use it. _

_The creature is out of control and possesses a power source you couldn't imagine. I pray for your success and with our last skilled warriors sent to the future we send all the help we can. Good luck and may the peace opal be with you._

_The denizens of Devil Isand._

_ oooooo_

So what do you think? First chapter should be up real soon.


	2. Old Friends and A New Team

Ok first off this chapter is going to start off with a weird code. It is pretty much just a date. If someone wants me to explain it further just ask me to and I will put an explanation in the next chapter.

Oh I forgot something in the last chapter: I own nothing except ocs and the ideal.

_Chapter 1: Old Friends and A New Team._

_AS9L0407A_

_I am Professor Rartman and I am in search of a way to save our land. For as long as we can remember our land has been blank and barren and the sun has never shown itself to us. Wars breakout and famine starve us. Disease has plagued us yet we survive strong and pure. Though I fear this shall come to an end soon. _

_Our people found this tablet from the time of the birth of our land. One of our sister countries have already practiced the ritual written on it several times. If we sacrifice people from less developed races our land will bare fruit, the sun will shine, and disease will vanish. But something seems wrong._

_We have always believed in life and the will to live, though we have been opposed to interbreeding and hybrids. Any time we greatly debate this some disaster happens._

_I pray our elders know what they are doing but I shall try to find an alternative. _

_oooooo_

She followed the hooded figure up the steeps as they got closer to the chamber of the opal. She never really liked the wizard before as he had always given her an uneasy feeling but if he was willing to help her with her plane then maybe he wasn't so bad.

It was midnight and they were going to use the Opal to free her sister from the duties that prevented her from being with the one she loved. She remembered how their mother was when she was still alive and she wasn't going to let that happen to her sister.

As they entered the chamber of the Opal she turned to her companion. "So what do we do next?" she asked as she gazed at the Opal. Then he started laughing which made her hackles rise of there own accord. Something wasn't right. "What's so funny?"

He turned to her still hiding within his robe. "Why nothing my dear." He said as he walked over to her holding something in his hand. She stiffened but did not move other than that. When he finally got close enough she saw that he had a short sword in his hand. She opened her mouth to ask him what it was for when he plunged it into her side. He just barely missed anything vital as she moved in time. It went deep in her side though. He came at her with the sword raised. "Now you die!" He cried out as the sword came straight for her head. She braced herself for the impact when…..

"Star wake up!" She jumped looking around. She was in her room in the abandoned city with Shadow griping her shoulders gently and looking at her with concern. She blinked a few more times before realizing that she was in her bed and it was only a nightmare.

She took a deep breath before letting it out in a shaky sigh. "Thanks Shadow, I'm fine now." She said as she put a hand on one of his so she could remove it and get up but he tightened his hold on her to get her attention. She looked at him wondering what it was that he could possibly want.

"You're not alright and you know it. You had a nightmare about that night didn't you." He didn't even ask he knew her pretty well by now and she wasn't the greatest of liars when it came to her friends. She sighed and looked away from his imploring red eyes. "Star." He started but she cut him off.

"Yes it was about that night but I'm not letting it control my life shadow. I'll be fine ok." She looked at him and put a hand on his cheek to prevent any more protests. "Now go and get the kids up. We have a big day today and we still haven't had breakfast." Then she got up off the bed to grab some cloths and head to the shower.

Shadow sighed as she left the room while he went to do what she asked. "But if your having the same nightmare every night then your not fine." He murmured to himself. No one answered him in the empty hall as he went to wake up the kids.

oooooo

About a half an hour later Star walked into the chaos know as the kitchen. Everyone was going about their normal routine, or at least trying to. Kat was surrounded by papers determining which where good lead and which were bad. She had her legs crossed and was sitting sideways on her chair showing off her grey shoes with a white strip down the middle. Her black pants disappeared under her knee length two tone brown skirt. She was also wearing a white long sleeve half shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows like usual. Over that she had her sleeveless mid thigh length black coat trimmed around the edges with green with the single green clasp fastened in the front. Her eyes were the same green as three strands of hair curled over them with the groups black goggles above them. Over her coat at her waist she had the group simple grey utility belt cinched around it like a belt. Her three grey tails swished behind her as she scratched one of her vulpine ears. All in all the usual look for the grey fox girl. She discarded some of the papers with her fingers. Star noted that the black glove that lacked the finger tips were off like usual when they ate. She also noticed the robotic left hand of the girl. They had gone threw so much already with little success. She hoped that they would get this done before everyone became too scared to move on.

On the girls left was her brother Kit. He was tinkering with yet another invention as the food continued to cook. He was wearing similar shoes as his sister and had the same green eyes and three tails as her. He had four stands of hair curling over his eyes as he muttered something and picked up a screwdriver. He never wore gloves unlike everyone else but he did have the same black goggles and grey utility belt as everyone else. He wore a black tank top and black capries. He also had a long black trench coat but he didn't like wearing that unless they had to go out somewhere.

Sneaking behind to the sugar cereal was Sunny. She gave the girl that name when she found her. She was sneaking by Silver on her brown hiking shoes as her black ankle length half skirt fluttered over her knee length blue jeans. Her long blond braid fell down her back past her knees as I brushed gently against her green jacket that was over her orange star shit with its sleeves rolled up. She also had the black goggles and grey utility belt on. Her blue eyes twinkles with mischief and her slender sharp ears where sticking straight up as usual as she started to sneak by shadow. Her tan fingertipless gloves were resting on her tan shell in the corner considering the yellow armadillo girl didn't feel the need to constantly have it on for protection and it hindered her in the water to much. Her hand was just about to grab her sugary treasure when a black and white hand suddenly made itself present on her shoulder.

"No you don't young lady. You go sit at the table with everyone else and get a real meal. You know your not suppose to have sugar." Sunny pouted as she hoped into a seat at the table. Satisfied Shadow went back to the sizzling bacon. He still had the same gloves and shoes as when they first met but now he wore light blue jeans and a red button dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He also had the black goggles and grey utility belt.

"Why do you even have it in the house if this is always a problem?" Sliver asked from the table where he was currently reading the paper at the table. Silver changed a lot more then Shadow did. Unlike the black hedgehog the white one had changed his hair a bit upon realizing how much it gave him away when he hid. The quills were now all smoothed back to where they laid relatively straight down and he had four strands of hair curling from his head where the black goggles laid. He also wore the same gloves and shoes as when they first met but now he wore a sky blue tank top and brown dress pants with a deep blue coat thrown over it all. He wore it even when they weren't doing anything and left it open showing his own grey utility belt.

Star sighed as she walked in the room. "He keeps it in the house on my request Silver, you should know that." She said as she walked in the room. She sat down at the table and removed her spiked black fingerless gloves from her hands for now revealing brown hands. She herself was a brown half hedgehog half echidna with the echidna quills flowing down her back to the top of her thighs. Her hedgehog ears twitched as she adjusted her own black goggles above her three spikes of bangs. She herself was sporting black shoes and yoga pants with a green sash tied around her right calf and a grey utility belt around her waist. She also wore a brown wool trimmed shirt that zipped up. She looked up at black hedgehog with her grey eyes and smiled. "So when is breakfast going to be done Shadow."

Shadow looked at her with a smile. "Any minute Star just waiting for the toast to get done." Just then said toast popped from the toaster and Shadow went to retrieve it along with the rest of the meal before sitting down with everyone to start eating breakfast.

oooooo

After breakfast was done and cleared they all retreated to the living room to start working. Though they didn't get far.

"So Kat what are they best leads to cheek out today." Star asked as sat around the large coffee table.

"Well there was one interesting roomer about an Op-"

"ITRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUTER ALER_"

Kit quickly turned off the alarm and checked the computer surveillance system to see what triggered it.

"I swear Kit if that thing went off because of another squirrel I'm gona…"

"Oh leave him alone Silver at least it wasn't at night this time." Star said giving the grey fox room to work.

"It wasn't my fault. I had just installed it and was still working out the bugs." He amended as he pulled up the screen. "Besides it's not a squirrel there are four strangers walking threw the lower district."

Sunny came up and pulled on Stars arm to get her attention. "You think it's them Mama?" The armadillo asked with a little fear evident in her voice.

Star looked at the screen with a grim smile. "Well if it is them then we are going to great them like we usually do. Sunny go get your shell on. We don't know what they're packing and we don't need you getting hurt if you don't have to." As the girl went to do what she was told Star addressed the rest of the group. Even if it's not them we don't know what they are here for so the best option is to chase them off got that. Also be careful." With that said they went to great their new guests.

oooooo

Well that's it for chapter 1 what do you think. Please review. And see you next time.


	3. Battle Royal With The Wrong Enemy

Alright something I forgot to mention is that I haven't seen anything Sonic related in about 3 years so there may be unintentional OCC ness. I apologize for that in advance. Also I'm trying not to make the chapters to long since I don't have that much time to write usually and longer chapters mean that it takes longer to update.

Well that's it now on to the story.

_Chapter 2: Battle Royal With The Wrong Enemy_

_AS9Z0907B_

_Today my people have committed their first ritual sacrifice of a young female hedgehog. They planed on sacrificing her brother to but I convinced them to release him to me. The look on his face was proof that they have feelings. Even if he couldn't speak he was obviously morning his sister. My daughter stayed by his side instead of celebrating with the others. _

_They say they can see light starting to enter their lives. I see no lightening of the skies, not even a little, and my daughter (named Silvia) says she sees the world darkening more. I fear she may be right but there is nothing we can do. We left the festivities early._

_She showed the brown hedgehog (which we decided to name Tupe after our brown coin) around the house. She even shows him a room he can stay in. Being chosen by birth to be the guardian she has always been a lonely child with no friends. Tupe may actually be what she needs._

_oooooo_

"Tails are you sure this is where the signal came from?" The blue blur asked as they passed by yet another dilapidated building. It was creepy how much this place looked like Knuckles island only more abandoned and war torn. The red echidna had to have been taking it worse then he was. Sonic wondered briefly if this was how Angel Island looked before any of them ever saw it.

"Sonic I doubled and tripled checked the readings, this is the place." The yellow two tailed fox said as he fiddled with the radar to get it to do an area sweep. He was just as surprised when he found out as everyone else was. He was just in his workshop working on the Tornado when the Chaos Emerald detector went off indicating a new emerald was found, but that couldn't have been because they were all with Knuckles on his island. Tails had called knuckles up right after that to be sure that someone didn't steel them again.

Well as usual Knuckles freaked out when tails asked and dropped the communicator to rush to the Master Emerald to see if everything was all right. After seeing that everything was fine he picked up the communicator yelling at Tails saying that it wasn't a funny joke. Tails then explained it wasn't a joke and after some analysis determined that the detector wasn't acting up. After that the gang got together to go and see what the new Chaos Emerald signal could be.

"I just don't see why you needed my Sonic to come with you. We were in the middle of a date when you called him and he went rushing off with out so much as a good bye. You're lucky I knew where he was going." The pink hedgehog complained as she grabbed and clung to Sonic's arm.

Sonic tensed up as Amy laid her head on his shoulder pouting. Knuckles looked over at the blue hedgehog with a raised eyebrow in disbelief. Sonic shook his head and mouthed that she was chasing him around Twinkle Park. Knuckles nodded in understanding and continued to follow Tails. He lost himself in thought for a moment as they wandered around the ruins. For the life of him he couldn't figure out what could be giving off a Chaos Emerald signal.

As they continued on they started walking along a river that wound its way through the city. None of them noticed the eyes looking at them from the waters edge.

Sunny stared at the mostly naked creatures in front of her. Reaching up to the collar of her jacket she pressed against a small device clipped there to activate it. "Sunny speaking, I have them in my sight. There are three males and a single female. Two are hedgehogs, ones an echidna and there is a two tailed fox. The males are naked and the female is in a red dress. The echidna is red the fox is yellow and the male hedgehog is blue. I think he has something going on with the pink female hedgehog. They seem like a couple. Anything else you need Star."

Star glanced towards where she guessed Sunny was. She was about a mile away on top of one of the buildings. A blue hedgehog, it could be….reaching up to her own collar she activated her own device. "Did you catch any names?" There was silence for a moment before the device crackled on again. "I heard a Tails and a Sonic." Star ginned as her suspicions were confirmed. Talking again into the communicator she addressed her whole group. "Change in planes, where going after Sonic for the 50 million bounty on his head. Going silent now." She told them.

Silver who was flying above the city head this. "Wait Star no…" The line was dead and when she went silent it meant the device was off. "Dame it." He shouted as he yanked his communicator off his collar and shoved it into one of the pouches on his belt. He didn't need Kit yelling at him for breaking another one. He had to get to them before someone got hurt.

Star knew that everyone would meet her there. She thought of who would get there in what order. Sunny was already there so she had her right off the bat for support. Next would be Kat who would stay in the shadows until it was time. She would have gotten there threw the sewer system that runs under the city. She her self would appear next and initiate the fight. Shadow would come after that via the streets and then Silver would show up next from the sky. Kit stayed behind to monitor the situation from the home base and to see if there were anymore unwanted guest that the monitors didn't pick up.

She grinned as pulled her gun out of her holster. If the blue blur had his girlfriend with him she might as well use the girl to her advantage. A few minutes later Star popped up right next to Kat in an ally way. "Think we can take them?" She asked jokingly to the grey girl.

Kat looked up at the leader of their group with some worry. Looking back at the group of four she let out a nervous breath. "I'll admit I'm a bit nervous with all we heard about them, but if we can hold out until Shadow and Silver show I think we will be fine."

Star put a hand on Kat's head. "That a girl. If we take in this bounty we'll be set for awhile." She grinned down at the girl. _'You can also get those components she want to try and use to get feeling back in her hands.' _'Shut up Shade, we will talk about that later. Right now we need to focus on the job.' _'As you wish. Need my help for this one.' _Smiling grimly to herself Star shook her head. 'Naw, I shouldn't. But if it turns out I do I'll call on you.

Getting into position she sent the signal out for Sunny to get into action. Seeing it the aquatic armadillo got into position.

"Amy could you please let go of me. We're in an area we have never been to before and if we're attacked I won't be able to do anything." Sonic complained as her tried to pry the pink girl off his arm. Amy pouted and clung tighter to her hero.

Tails sighed as the two kept arguing. "Amy let him go of him for now. When we get home you can cling to him as much as you want."

Amy pouted at the back of Tails head. "Fine." She huffed as she dropped the blue speedsters arm. She started to fall back from everyone as she grumbled to herself. Sonic quickened his steps a little so he was walking right next to Tails. Leaning down slightly and pitching his voice low so Amy wouldn't hear him he thanked his little buddy. Tails told him not to worry about it.

After a few minute Knuckles stopped and tuned to look at the water. Seeing him stop both Sonic and tails also stopped to look back at him. "Everything alright Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles glanced at him before looking back to the water. "I don't think so. I thought I was imagining things before but I think we are being followed."

Just then they heard a scream from behind them. Whirling around, they saw Amy being held by a grey fox with a dagger to her throat. "Amy." They all cried rushing to help her until the water burst behind them and soaked them. Tuning they saw a yellow armadillo standing on the shore with what looked like a pink ball in one hand and a spear in the other. Grinning she threw the ball at them. Sonic ran out of the way while Knuckles rolled to the side. Tails unfortunately didn't get out of the way in time and soon found himself covered in a pink sticky goo that glued him to the ground.

Turning the two free fighters nodded to each other before splitting. Knuckles went for the armadillo while sonic went for the fox. Before he got far though a scythe came out of nowhere and slammed into the ground right in front of him. Barely stopping in time Sonic jumped back as the owner of the scythe jumped down from above to retrieve her weapon. She chuckled at seeing Sonic. "Well well well. If it isn't Sonic the hedgehog. What good fortune do we have to have you walk right into our territory?"

"What do you want with us?" Sonic demanded.

"Oh nothing much." She said while twirling her scythe in her fingers. Twirling it suddenly she pointed it straight at his face. "Only your bounty." And then she attacked.

'Shit.' Sonic thought as he dodged the attack. Why was it always him that people wanted to kill. He and Knuckles continued to fight their respective opponents with no one getting the upper hand. Sonic should have been able to easily but the girl he was fighting stayed stationary instead of chasing him and that weapon of hers she could manipulate to guard almost anywhere on her so he couldn't get close.

After a while they heard a cry from behind them. It sounded like Knuckles had just gotten the upper hand on his opponent and the brown girl didn't look to happy about that. Well if Knuckles was finishing up with his opponent then he would be able to help him soon. Then the girl wouldn't be able to block both of them as efficiently as she had been.

Rushing forward with new confidence the blue hedgehog stopped short when he heard his friend cry out and a large splash accompanied the cry. Looking over he saw no sight of Knuckles but what he did see shocked him. The yellow girl was crying into the arms of a new comer who was someone Sonic thought he would never see again.

"Shadow."

After comforting the young girl he sent her over to Kat and turned to the only opponent left. Star still had her scythe raised at him but was looking Shadow. "Took you long enough. What kept ya?"

He sighed while glaring at her. "I got here as fast as I could. You on the other hand should have waited if you couldn't take them on. "

"Shadow!" The Blue one cried. "What are you doing? We thought you were dead."

Shadow looked towards Sonic and raises an eyebrow at him. "Am I suppose to know you?"

Sonic was shocked, he didn't remember them. How many time was this guy gona loss his memory unless….turning he pointed accusingly at Star. "You what did you do to him?" He demanded.

"I didn't do anything to him."

"Yeah right he wouldn't act like this if you didn't."

"She hasn't done anything to me you blue annoyance." Shadow was starting to get pissed at this guy.

Sonic winced at that comment, he could handle faker from Shadow but blue annoyance, now that stung. Straightening himself he addressed his old rival. "Well if that's how it's going to be looks like I'm going to have to knock some sense into you again."

Shadow smirked. "Be my guest."

"With pleasure." With that the two hedgehogs charged at each other but before they could contact they found themselves running on thin air moving nowhere. The two hedgehogs looked confused for a moment until the black one figured out what was going on.

"Silver, what the hell?" Shadow yelled looking for the white hedgehog. He found him hovering over the river levitating the dripping wet echidna he knocked into the river earlier. Said echidna did not look happy.

"I'm stopping you all from making a big mistake." He explained to Shadow before turning to Star. "These are old friends of mine and Shadow's even if he doesn't remember them."

Star looked up from where she had stopped her attack when the guys started floating. "Does that mean we can't turn them in?" She asked Silver fearing that she already knew the answer.

He nodded. "No turning them in. I tried to tell you that before your line went dead." Next thing anyone knew was Star was kneeling down on the ground with her hands supporting her looking exhausted.

"You mean we did all that work for the biggest bounty we have ever come across for nothing. Aw man, and if they're friends of yours then we just made total fools of our selves. Why me?"

Ignoring the depressed girl Tails was starring at the white hedgehog. "Silver is that you?" The young fox asked astonished at seeing there friend look so different. Looking down at Tails Silver smiled and nodded.

"I decided to change my hair a while back." He said letting the other three down. Seeing that Tails had gotten himself even more stuck by trying to get out he sighed. "Star I need the spray to dissolve the sticky goop."

Blinking a few times it took her a moment to realize what he was talking about. When she did she completely spazed out. "Oh my Zephilum, I'm so sorry let me get you out right away." She babbled reaching into her bag to pull out the spray bottle. Getting up she started to rush over to the fox only to trip over her own feet and fall face first into the ground.

Sighing yet again Silver teleported the bottle over and started to apply the stuff himself. "Just stay still Star and let me handle this. You're just going to end up hurting yourself in your current state." Just then Knuckles decided to make himself know.

"What the hell are you two attacking us for and who the hell are these people." He demanded not understanding what was going on. He started to rant and rave giving no one time to answer while a newly freed Amy cried out for Sonic and clung to him crying on about how horrible it was and how scared she was and that she was glade he was alright.

During all the commotion Sunny's communicator went off. "Huh, oh ok I'll put her on." Walking over to Star the Girl tapped her shoulder to get her attention. Looking up the Brown girl looked at Sunny confused. Sunny just held out her hand with her communicator in it. "It's for you Mama."

Sighing as she tried to block out the commotion she set it up. "Talk to me Kit." She said casually.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TURNING OFF YOU COMUNICATOR?" Kit yelled loud and clear for everyone to hear. Star jumped away as the yelling on her end went quiet.

"Well uh, you see Kit I figured it would be a good ideal while tracking these guys and-"

"NO EXCUSE, YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?" Star flattened her ears back submissively at the tone Kit was using. As she was being chewed out by Kit the rest of the group stared on silently.

Looking to Silver Sonic nudged him with his free arm. "So is Kit like this group's leader?" Chuckling Silver shook his head.

"No our leader is the one getting her ass chewed out right now. Don't worry this is a common occurrence. Kit the one that stays at home base and monitors what's going on out in the field so he can update us. It makes his job hard and worries him when she does that." He explained at Sonic and the others shocked expressions.

"WHAT. Are you sure about that Kit?" The outburst from the girl caught everyone's attention again. By now Kit had calmed down so Star put the device on speaker. But now something was up and it wasn't good if the look on her face was any indication.

"Yes it's them or at least mercenaries hired by them. They're moving through the narrow district now."

"Dame, of course they would move through there." She bit her lip as she thought. Turning to her crew she gave them their orders. "Kat take my scythe, I'm not going to be able to use it where I'm going and carrying it around will just hinder me. Shadow Silver I expect you to lead these guys to the base I'm going after these guys alone."

"Star you can't they'r-"

"Shadow that's an order now move out."

With that she started running down a street towards her destination.

Back with the rest of the group Shadow was staring at the ground as they lead the others to base camp. Curious as ever Sonic spoke up. "So what's going on?"

Silver looked back at them then forward. "We have issues with intruders every now and then."

"Why?"

Sunny who was hanging on to Silvers hand spoke up. "There are some bad people who want to kill Mama at any coast."

"Well she hasn't died yet so that's got to mean she can take care of herself right?" Tails pitched in trying to cheer up the girls.

"But Mama went to the narrow district all alone where she can't use her scythe and if she goes down the wrong ally and they find her she won't be able to use her gun either."

"What?" The three new males stooped at what they heard.

Kat was the one who spoke up next. "Narrow district is named for its narrow passage way. Some of them are so narrow that you have to walk down them sideways. If star gets caught on the wrong end while going through one of those she won't be able to get her gun around to shoot."

"And you just let her go alone." Knuckles demanded knowing they would never do something like that. "Why?"

"She's worried about you guys getting caught in the crossfire so we have to escort you to a safe local." Shadow finally spoke up as he walked past them.

The sonic gang looked at each other and nodded. "Where's the narrow district?" Knuckles asked.

Confused Sunny pointed in the direction of the area. "Why you want to know?"

Sonic grinned his trade mark smile. "Because you may be able to sit back and do nothing to help because she ordered you to, but we can't." With that he was zipping off in the direction the girl pointed.

Laughing as the girls looked dumb struck Silver put a hand on Kat's shoulder. "Do you mind leading Amy and Tails the rest of the way? I think its time we went to back up Star."

Nodding Kit watched as Shadow started running down the hill and Silver took Knuckles into the air with his powers. "Wow, you guys are really something. Even though we tried to kill you earlier you turn around and help us." Kat said in astonishment.

Tails just smiled. "It's not much really. Earlier was just a misunderstanding and Sonics always helping people."

"IT IS SO MUCH. My Sonic has run off without me again. He can't keep doing this to me." Amy complained as they continued up the hill.

Raising an eyebrow at the girl's antics Kat tuned back to Tails. "Is she serious?"

"Afraid so." He sighed. "We just ignore her most the time. So tell me what are you guys doing out here."

Kat shook her head while grabbing Sunny's hand with her free one as the girl tried to wander off. "That's a long story that should wait until the other get back." After that the group went quit with the, exception of Amy, as they continued to their destination.

oooooo

Alright that's it hope you liked it. Please read and review people.


End file.
